


Покойся с миром, Сэмми...

by steinvor



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Shooting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Дин все-таки убил брата. Напутственная речь.





	Покойся с миром, Сэмми...

\- Покойся с миром, Сэмми, - произнес Дин и щелкнул зажигалкой.- Надо бы еще присыпать солью, на всякий случай… Ну, ты понимаешь, как-никак ты был сосудом самого Сатаны, а его просто так не уничтожить...  
Зажигалка погасла, а Дин, словно бы не заметив этого, все также продолжал разговаривать сам с собой.  
\- Конечно, мне жаль… Черт возьми, Сэмми, ты знаешь как тяжело мне это далось. Я должен был защищать тебя, и я это делал… Да я бы душу продал ради тебя, снова… Но, - Дин покрутил головой, не находя подходящего определения своим чувствам, замер, подбирая слова, горько махнул рукой.  
\- Видишь ли, Сэмми, или кто ты там, Люцифер… Если в тебе что-то осталось от моего брата, ты должен меня понять, должен!.. То, во что превратился Сэм, это не тот Сэмми, которого я вынес из нашего горящего дома в Лоуренсе, и это не тот Сэмми, ради которого я горел в Аду, тот был совсем другой: ему не нравилась эта кочевая жизнь, вся эта «охота»… Да он и стал охотником только потому, что ему нужно было отомстить: за маму, за Джессику, за то, что мне пришлось продать свою душу в обмен на его жизнь, за Бобби… А месть, знаешь ли, такая коварная штука…  
Дин усмехнулся, припоминая, что и сам он в общем-то грешен, как-никак 10 лет оттрубил палачом под началом у того же самого Сатаны.  
\- Я, в принципе тоже хорош, уж не знаю, за что меня выбрали в парадный костюм Михаила. Но… знаешь ли, Сэмми, тот, кого я убил – это не мой брат, не мифический дъявол во плоти, которого поминают в сказках на Хеллоуин или ради которого накатали целое руководство по уничтожению – «Молот ведьм», ну ты в курсе.  
Знаю, звучит банально, может быть даже пошло… Но мне, черт возьми, надо что-то сказать, надо хоть как-то оправдать свой поступок, не для тебя – ты-то все равно не услышишь, а самому себе объяснить, что это было необходимо! Вот все говорят, что если бы была возможность, зная будущее, предотвратить войну. Большую войну, ту, которая погубит миллионы, миллиарды человеческих жизней!..  
Как бы ты поступил, если бы у тебя была единственная возможность – убить зачинщика всего этого в самом начале, пока он еще не стал тем, кем он стал? Пока он еще не добрался до власти? Не знаю, предотвратил ли я Третью мировую войну, или Апокалипсис, или еще какой-нибудь Конец Света, я твердо знаю, что убил не моего брата, не студента какого-нибудь престижного колледжа и не охотника, которого укусил какой-то упырь и он сам превратился в монстра.  
Я убил Гитлера. Родоначальника всех этих ужасов, лагерей, Холокоста, только мне повезло и я убил не охраняемого всеми силами Ада Князя тьмы, которого и убить-то по сути невозможно, а какого-то невротика-истеричку Шикльгрубера, неизвестного…мазилу, обыкновенную серую бездарность, которая вместо того, чтобы сидеть в своем занюханном австрийском городишке сказала «да» какому-то демону и впустила в наш мир очень злобную и очень хитрую тварь… И именно мне как охотнику надо было убить такую же гадину, которая снова хочет прорваться на эту землю… Так что прости, братишка, ты бы на моем месте поступил бы также.  
Старший Винчестер вновь щелкнул зажигалкой и на этот раз без колебаний бросил в самолично вырытую могилу. Полыхнуло жаром.

\- Стоп, камера! Дженсен, позвонили продюсеры – данные перепутали, у сериала высокие рейтинги, так что будем снимать Апокалипсис, Сэм, ну-ка вылезай из могилы, похороны отменяются, не расслабляться!  
\- Жаль, - прокомментировал сенсационную новость Эклз, - я тут такую речь толкнул, даже самого на слезу прошибло… И черт возьми, Джаред, у тебя такие прикольные маленькие усики… Ничего, может когда-нибудь тебе предложат сыграть Муссолини, у тебя очень похожий мужественный ммм... подбородок.

Съемочный день в Ванкувере только начинался.

 

05 июня 2013


End file.
